I HAVE A TWIN!
by Luna the Panda
Summary: What woud happen if Percy had a long lost twin? What if she had a connection to Percy? Read to learn of her story and find Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Marie got up and then went to shower before he woke up. She looked over to the bed to see that the lump next to her was still asleep. Marie showered and tried to get the memories of her dream out of her head. They were of a group of heroes fighting against people of the underworld trying to rule all of mankind. Marie jumped when she heard the bathroom door bang open. The person who walked in opened the shower curtain and grabbed Marie's brown hair. He pulled her out of the shower and threw her on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING, HUH? I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOWER BEFORE ME!" the man said as he smacked Marie across the face. Marie grabbed her towel and then tried to crawl to the bedroom. Someone busted down the door and then a group of people ran into the room. They grabbed Marie and pulled her out the room.

"NO, PLEASE STOP, DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Marie screamed. A girl with brown hair kneeled next to Chari and then she touched Marie's face. Marie winced and then she tried to hide her face in shame.

"Get her things and get her dressed. Chiron needs her at the camp safe," the girl said.

"Annabeth, are you sure she can help us find Percy?" a boy with curly brown hair asked. Marie looked at the two in shock.

"My Perseus is missing? I was told that he was safe at the camp! Mother told me he was safe there," Marie said. Annabeth gave her a confused look.

"You know Percy and he is your brother?" Annabeth asked. Marie leaned against the wall in silence. A trident shaped necklace shimmered on Marie's neck. The curly haired boy kneeled down to examine the necklace better. He nudged Annabeth to look at the necklace. "Where did you get this? It is made out of celestial bronze."

"I got it when I was fifteen from my father," Marie said.

"How old are you now?" Annabeth asked.

"I am almost eighteen like Percy and the rest of you," Marie said.

"Leo, she is as old as Percy and she looks just like him," a girl with brown hair and makeup on said. Jason stepped in and froze when he saw Marie. She got to her feet and then she pointed to Jason.

"Get out of my house, Jason! I told you that you were not welcome here again! Get out of my bloody house!" Marie shouted. The man from earlier was taken out and the police took him to the police station. A cop walked up to Marie and told her she was to stay with family until the files were up for the restraining order. Marie went to change, but, wound up passed out on the floor.

Marie awoke to a wet towel on her face and someone snoring next to her. She sat up to see Leo and Jason were waiting for her to wake up. Jason awoke when Marie tried to get up from the couch. Marie gave him a shocked look and then ran for the door. Jason was faster than Marie and wound up blocking Marie's only exit.

"Marie, stop trying to run from me and talk to me," Jason said. Marie ripped off her necklace and she swung it to become a sword. Jason flipped his coin to get his sword. Leo jumped when he heard the clash of the swords between the two of them.

"Jason, what are you doing, man?" Leo asked. Marie pushed Jason out of her way and ran to the door. She ran out into a crowd of people and then into a Cyclops.

"Tyson, grab her and don't let her get away!" Jason shouted. The Cyclops looked at her and then went to reach for her. Marie ducked and then ran for the lake. Everyone followed Jason and Marie to watch the spectacle. Marie and Jason ran through the water and they battled it out there. Marie kept pushing Jason back with the water around her and he kept sending lightning bolts at her. Annabeth and the others could not stop the fight between the two.

"I told you to never look for me and not let people know I exist! But, you had to do the exact opposite of what I told you to do! You never listen to me, Jason!" Marie shouted.

"I did it so we could save Percy and then stop what is about to happen to the humans! We need your help, Marie, so you can save our camp and then you can go back to being abused by that man!" Jason shouted back. Marie screamed and then she trapped Jason in a ball of water. She began to spin it around and then she started to make the ball smaller. Jason summoned a lightning bolt and it hit Marie in the chest. She flew backwards and into a tree. Jason was released from the water prison and dropped into the lake. A group of campers went to restrain Marie from causing any more harm.

Piper ran to help Jason out of the lake and wrapped a towel around him. Annabeth and Chiron went to calm Marie down. She was still holding her sword and then she began to get strange marks on her arms. Chiron called for Jason to look at Marie's arms.

"Do not hurt him, Jason is not going to hurt you," Annabeth muttered into Marie's ear. She jerked back when Jason reached out for Marie's arms.

"Touch me and Lupa will be told that you disobeyed her orders. She does not like when we touch or when you and I are near each other," Marie growled. Jason took her arms and then he examined them closely.

"She has been in too many battles with demons to keep herself hidden. These are scars of demons and of abusive men," Jason said. A couple of the Ares cabin took Marie back to the big house. Chiron told Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth to follow him to talk to Marie. She was chained to the chair she sat in, so as not to cause more harm.

"How do you two know each other?" Chiron asked.

"We are from the same camp and we were once a couple. I went on a mission to handle a problem in the little palace of Kronos. Jason and I were fighting and then something happened between us with our powers and now we are not supposed to be near each other. Lupa told me to go and find a place to hide until she needed me. Jason comes to knock on my door asking for help on killing a sea monster. Last time I saw him was when he got into a fight with the guy you guys saved me from," Marie said. Jason finished drying his hair and put the towel around his neck.

"I cannot believe you were still with him after all the things he did to you. He beat you until you could not keep your eyes open from pain and exhaustion. I watched you the two of you fight every night and then you would cry yourself to sleep," Jason said. Marie growled and then she tried to get up from her seat. The Ares cabin held her down in the chair.

"Stop that, you do not know why I stayed or why I never left with you! I hate you for letting my father think I cannot handle myself!" Marie shouted. Water began to form around the chair she was sitting in. Jason pulled out his sword and got into attack position. Annabeth walked over to Marie and saw a mark on Marie's neck that was glowing. It was shaped just like her necklace. Marie moved her head away from Annabeth when she reached for it. Annabeth touched it and then she screamed. Marie screamed and then she began to glow. Poseidon's symbol appeared above Marie and then she screamed out for Percy. The room began to flood with sea water from Marie's tears.

Jason grabbed Piper and put her on top of the ping pong table. Leo grabbed Annabeth and put her next to Piper on the table. Marie stopped glowing, but, continued to cry out for her brother. Chiron and the Ares cabin tried to get her to stop the flood. Marie heard a crack of thunder and then she stopped crying. Jason ran to Marie and kissed her lips. Piper squeaked as she watched the boy she loved kiss a girl that broke his heart. Marie pushed Jason back and she stared at him. The water went away and then the room went back to normal.

"Who are your parents?" Chiron asked. Marie looked at Chiron and then to Jason.

"Poseidon and Percy's mother," Marie said.

**Chapter Two**

Jason gave Marie a tour of the camp and showed her new home for the time being. Annabeth was healing with her cabin mates watching over her. Marie walked over to the bed that was still a mess after all this time. She found pictures of her twin brother when he stayed here at the camp. Jason sat on the ledge of the fountain and then he watched Marie look over the room. The Cyclops from earlier walked into the cabin.

"Tyson, meet your sister, Marie. She is Percy's twin sister," Jason said. Tyson ran up to Marie and gave her a large hug. Marie gasped as Tyson began to squeeze her tighter. "Tyson, do not kill her by squeezing her to death."

"Oh, sorry," Tyson said. He put Marie down and then he smiled at his new sister. Marie coughed as she tried to catch her breath. She went to the bed and fell onto it. "Percy used to sleep on that bed. I miss big brother."

"I am sure you do, Tyson. I miss him too," Marie said. Tyson left when Rachel, Piper, and Leo walked into the cabin. Rachel gasped when she saw Marie's face.

"You look just like him in so many ways," Rachel said. Marie turned to look at the lake. Leo stared at Marie and then he walked over to her.

"I know how it feels to lose a family member. I lost my mom when I was young," Leo said.

"Well, son of Vulcan, I lost them when I was just a baby. I lost my foster parents from a boating accident that I caused. I nearly got my ex-boyfriend killed today. Try making me feel a little better from that," Marie said.

"No one cares what you have been through these last few years. Everyone has been through crap from our godly ancestry," Piper said. Marie spun to look at Piper. She was leaning against the pole that held the cabin up.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, daughter of Venus. You may have the ability to charm speak, but, it does not affect me. Seeing how it does not seem to work on Jason," Marie said. Piper pulled out her sword and pointed it at Marie.

"Leave Jason out of it," Piper hissed.

"Well, well, it seems the daughter of Venus has a crush on Jason. Honey, he does not know what he wants out of a girl. Seeing how you are dressed like me, I would think he likes people like us. But, let me tell you this, he was mine before he was yours. Remember that and we will not have any problems," Marie said. She turned to Leo and then she smiled.

"This chick knows how to pick fights, man. Why did you leave her for another girl, I mean, Piper?" Leo said.

"Marie, I am Rachel and Chiron wants me to talk to you," Rachel said. Marie turned to Rachel and she fell to her knees.

"Tell me he is okay; is Percy safe in the other camp?" Marie asked. Jason and Leo picked Marie up to her feet.

"I am not able to do that, Marie. You should know that better than anyone else in this room," Rachel said. Marie got up and ran to the lake. Jason and Leo ran after her to find that she was standing waist deep in the lake. Annabeth and Chiron were watching her.

"What is wrong with her? She is like seriously bipolar, man. Was she like this with you, Jason?" Leo asked.

"She was like this when we were together and she does not like too many people after what happened to her when she was younger. As an infant Neptune took her away and then gave her to a couple who wanted a baby. She grew up with them only knowing her father was a god. Marie watched over her brother from a distance. It drove her crazy to not be able to speak to him. When Percy was brought to Camp Half-Blood, she went to the other camp. That is where we met and it is goes on from there," Jason said.

"The question is that if she truly is bipolar," Annabeth said.

"She is bipolar, from what I can see over here," Leo said. Marie opened her arms and then she pushed her up from the water. It was a pillar of water that held her in the air. Marie looked like a painting from ancient times. Annabeth gasped when she saw that Marie was beginning to suck the water out of the lake.

"Chiron, do something about this before she does something bad," Annabeth exclaimed. The water around Marie was thrown back into the water bed of the lake. Marie began to fall to the ground. Jason flew up to catch Marie. They gracefully fell to the ground and then Jason cradled Marie.

"He is safe and not harmed. No one knows that he is there and he is not in trouble," Marie said. Jason held her in his arms as Piper and Rachel ran up to them. Piper froze when she saw Jason cradling Marie like he did when they went their quest not too long ago.

"Are you talking about Percy?" Annabeth exclaimed. Marie nodded and then she passed out.

**Chapter Three**

Marie awoke to someone knocking over a cup. She sat up to see Leo cleaning up his mess on the floor. Jason and Piper were laughing as Leo tried not to burn the cabin down. Marie giggled and then she covered her mouth when Leo looked up at her. Leo and Marie turned a deep red color as they looked away from each other.

"Seems as though Leo has found the girl of his dreams," Piper said. Marie got up and went to the fountain. She washed her face and then took a drink of the water. Annabeth knocked on the door and then she walked in.

"Leo, your cabin mates are asking for you to go to Bunker Nine and help with the making of the ship," Annabeth said. Leo shot to his feet, slipped and fell onto Marie. Jason helped the two up to their feet. Leo ran out the cabin to Bunker Nine. Marie was a bright red color as Jason let her go. Piper looked at Jason and saw his eyes drop and then he looked back to Marie.

"Jason, my love, tell me that he will not treat me like 'he' did. Tell me that I am safe from 'him' while I am at the camp," Marie muttered. Jason gave Marie a hug and then she closed her eyes.

"All is safe when we are with friends and the ones we love," Jason whispered. Marie removed Jason's arms and pulled Piper into Jason's arms. With a smile she turned into water in front of their eyes.

Leo was tackled as he opened the door to the bunker. Marie was sitting on his back and marveling at the bunker. Leo groaned as he tried to roll over.

"I am not sure why you followed me here. But, I am not sure you should be here at all," Leo muttered. Marie got up and walked into the bunker. The Hephaestus cabin stopped to look at Marie and Leo.

"The _Argos II_ will be the grandest boat in the sky. You will be a great captain of her," Marie said. She touched the skeleton of the boat and then she smiled at Leo. Leo blushed and he looked away from Marie. Marie giggled and kissed Leo's cheek.

"What was that for? I did not deserve that," Leo exclaimed. The others in the cabin laughed at Leo.

"I know that you will feel you deserved it," Marie said as she turned into water again. A fellow Hephaestus child walked up to Leo and put his arm around Leo's shoulder.

"A water person and a fire person is not the best couple in the world," the boy said. Leo shook off his arm and then he set to work with a smile on his face.

**Chapter Four**

Marie plopped her butt on the beach and began to sing. She smiled and then she looked out to the water.

"'Kiss the sun the sun hello

Tell the moon good-bye as you set out for a row

Kiss you love with passion

Be with the one who is the heat in your soul

Hold their hands with a hint of passion

Make them the one to guard your soul'" Marie sang out. Someone stepped out to join Marie on the shore. It turned out to be Piper and she had a basket of food. Marie sniffed it and then she poked her head into the basket.

"Jason told me that you liked to eat. So I brought some food us to eat and bond. I liked the song you sang just now," Piper said.

"I wrote it when I was ten and I saw my brother for the first time after so long," Marie said. She took out the sandwich and took a huge bite. "I tried every way to let my father tell Percy I was his sister and our ancestry. But, no matter how hard I begged, he always told me to wait. Now, I am not sure I will ever get that chance."

"What was being Jason's girlfriend like?" Piper asked.

"Yea, it was great, while we were together. Everyone was jealous of us and we were a great team. To me, we never officially broke up. To Jason, it was over as soon as Lupa said it was over," Marie said. She wiped her mouth and then walked to find Jason. Piper followed her.

"Where are you going now?" Piper asked.

"To let him know my feelings about us and our relationship together before all this crap happened to us. You should not be around when it happens," Marie said. She found Jason by the cliff of the lake. "'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?'"

"Marie, we are not in English class," Jason chuckled. He turned and held out his hand for Marie. She joined him on the grass and put her head on his shoulder. "What can I do for you my dear, Juliet?"

"Tell me that you do not love me and then tell me that I can move on to another guy," Marie said.

"What are you trying to say?" Jason asked. Marie looked to him and then tried to smile.

"We do not have the same feelings for one another, Jason. Things are different for us now. You like another person and I like another person. There is no spark that we once shared with each other," Marie said. Jason put his hand on Marie's cheek.

"Never believe that, I will always like you. That will never change," Jason said.

"Not as much as before. I like someone else more than I like you. That Piper girl sure seems to like you," Marie said. Jason leaned into Marie and kissed her softly on the lips. Marie broke the kiss and walked away. "I like Leo and I am sure he likes me back. Take care of yourself and let Piper get to know you better, just like I did."

"Marie, wait," Jason said as Marie walked away. Tears fell down her face as she went back to the lake. Leo appeared next to her as she was walking to the shore.

"It is not good to be alone when you are sad. Here, sit with me and let me know what is on your mind," Leo said. Once they were on the sand, Marie cried into Leo's chest as he held her in his arms.

**Chapter Five**

Marie heard someone knocking on the cabin door. Someone was calling for Leo to get up. Marie looked to her clock to see it was almost eight o'clock. Leo groaned as he rolled over and wrapped Marie with his arms.

"Good morning, Marie," Leo grumbled.

"Good morning, Leo," Marie giggled. They got up and got ready for the day. Leo tickled Marie as she was trying to brush her hair. Marie splashed water as Leo was washing his face. The two emerged from the Poseidon cabin to find the whole camp waiting for them outside. Everyone had smiles as the two walked to Bunker Nine.

"What is going on out here?" Leo asked.

"You two are the first to be together in another's cabin. No one has ever done that before," Annabeth said. She was in her combat outfit with her sword on her waist. Marie pulled Leo into the forest to get a moment alone.

"What happened last night between us?" Marie asked.

"We talked and we shared funny moments together. It was fun just the two of us until it got dark and I had to stay in your cabin for the night. I could not sneak into my cabin," Leo said.

"Good, I thought we had done it last night," Marie said.

"I would hope you two did not do it," Jason said. Marie jumped and then hid behind Leo. "Marie, what is the matter with you today?"

"Go away; I am not in the mood for talking. Go hang out with Piper," Marie said as she pulled Leo to Bunker Nine. The Hephaestus cabin welcomed the two and then went back to work. Marie went to inspect on the skeleton of the boat as Leo went to look at the progress done so far.

"We got the skeleton done and now all we need is to build it. I am sure Marie will find it alright to build," one cabin mate said. Marie jumped from the skeleton with a piece of cloth.

"The stupid thing tore my shirt," Marie grumbled. Leo stripped off his tank top and Marie put it on. Leo stared at Marie's chest and her abs as she got his shirt on. "The skeleton is good to go and is stable enough to build off of. With that said, I am going to take a swim at the lake. Leo, are you coming with me to swim with Piper and Rachel?"

"I will be there in a few minutes," Leo said. Marie kissed his cheek and she turned to water.

"Dude, keep a close eye on that girl. She seems to be more trouble than she looks," one of the cabin mates said. Leo sighed and went back to work. His mind kept going back to Marie crying in his arms the night before.

'I never want to see her cry again. I want to see her smile forever,' Leo said to himself.

Marie appeared in the lake and she let out a long sigh. She looked to the sky and saw that it was a clear blue sky. Piper and Rachel called out her name and Marie went to shore. The two girls had a picnic basket prepared for them.

"Hello, girls, ready to enjoy a beach like break. I can make it like we are actually at the beach," Marie said. A knife went flying at Marie and she dodged it. Jason came out of the trees with an angry look on his face. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"How could you leave me for Leo and then ignore me after all we have been through? All he does is spend time in that stupid bunker and work his ass off! You two are the complete opposite of each other! He is fire and you are water!" Jason shouted. Marie saw his eyes look red. She swung her necklace and it turned into a sword.

"Don't make me hurt you like the last time, Jason. I am not in the mood to be beating you up in front of your girlfriend," Marie said. Jason flipped his coin and ran at Marie. He made a swing at her, only to miss her completely. She jumped onto his back and bonked his head. Jason growled and pulled out another knife. It hit Marie in the arm before she jumped off.

"Why did you try to forget me with all that we have done together? I love you, Marie," Jason said.

"I don't love you anymore, Jason. We are completely different people now," Marie said. Jason threw his knife as Marie was turning into water. She reappeared and screamed while holding her face. Jason snapped out of it and ran to Piper. Leo and Annabeth ran to find Rachel and Piper trying to fix Marie.

"GREAT VULCAN, MARIE, WHAT HAPPENED?" Leo shouted. He ran to Marie and saw she had a scar on her face. He turned to Jason and grabbed his shirt. "What did you do to her?"

"I lost control and attacked her! I threw the knife as she was becoming water. She reappeared and she had that scar," Jason said. Marie screamed as Annabeth went to touch the scar.

"Boys, we don't have time to fight. Marie needs Chiron's healing and she needs it before she loses the sight in her eye," Annabeth said. Leo pushed Jason away and carried Marie to the Big House. Marie called out for Leo and she tried to bury her good side into Leo's chest. Chiron had just come out of the Big House with an Ares cabin mate when Leo arrived.

"Save her from losing an eye," Leo huffed.

"Bring her inside right away, I will get someone to send a message to her mother," Chiron said. Leo took Marie in and he sat down on the couch with her in his lap. "Leo that is not allowed here at the camp, with the children of other Gods mixing together, her father will not allow it. Just like last night was not allowed with you in her cabin the whole night."

"Marie needed someone and I was the one that was there and knows what she is going through. Chiron, she needs me, let me be with her," Leo said.

"Alright, I will allow it to happen. But, if I find out she gets pregnant, I will not save you from her brother and father," Chiron said.

"What are you going to do with her?" Leo asked. Chiron removed Marie's hand and he looked at her eye.

"Marie, can you see me in your eye?" Chiron asked.

"No, it is dark in that eye," Marie moaned.

"It has to be removed," Chiron muttered. Leo buried his head in the crook of Marie's neck.

Leo sat next to Marie's bed as she slept to heal. Her mother was contacted and was to pick up Marie and her guarding party. Leo was going to make sure nothing happened. Piper and Jason knocked on the cabin door and entered. Leo had some of his things moved into Marie's cabin for the time being.

"How is she doing, she woken up yet?" Piper asked. Leo shook his head as he rubbed his face. Jason put his hand on Leo's shoulder. He shook it off and pushed Jason away.

"Get the fuck away from me, Jason. This is your entire fault, from her losing her eye she will never be the same," Leo said.

"I told you I was sorry, man. It was an accident," Jason said.

"I don't believe it from you! I want her to tell me what happened!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, what is going on and what is all that yelling for?" Marie wheezed. Leo sat back down and held her hand.

"Marie, it is okay, I am here. Piper and Jason are here with me. We will be leaving here soon to get you to see a human doctor," Leo said. Marie touched her bandaged face.

"Jason, get out and never speak to me ever again," Marie said. Jason left the cabin with his head hung. "I lost my eye, the left one?"

"You got that right," Piper said. "Chiron had to see if you could see in the eye. You said no and he had it removed. Hopefully the human doctor can help."

"They won't help me, but give me a glass eye or an eye patch," Marie said. "I don't want the glass eye, but, the eye patch does not seem so bad."

"Right, whatever you say," Leo chuckled. Annabeth came in to tell them they were taking off. Leo picked Marie up and he carried her to the meeting point. Marie held onto Leo as he walked across the rough forest floor. Ms. Jackson was standing by a large van for everyone. "Hello, I am Leo and I am the one in charge of watching Marie."

"I am thankful my daughter is safe after all these years," Ms. Jackson said. She helped them into the van and they put Marie in between Leo and Piper. Annabeth and Jason sat in the back. "I am going to take you to my home to get her rested and get an appointment."

"You were not able to make an appointment yet?" Piper asked.

"No, I was not able to get hold of someone," Ms. Jackson said. "Jason, what is wrong? You were never this down when you came to see me with Marie."

"Nothing, Ms. Jackson, I am just worried about is Marie," Jason said.

"Fat liar, you are not worried. You are just upset that I am not dead. Admit it and then leave," Marie muttered.

"I AM GLAD YOU ARE ALIVE! IT IS BETTER THAN HAVING TO LOOK AT YOUR GRAVE!" Jason exclaimed. Marie turned to him and poked his chest to get her point across.

"YOU ARE PISSED THAT I AM ALIVE AND STILL WITH LEO AND NOT YOU! TELL ME THAT YOU ARE MAD ABOUT ME BEING WITH LEO!" Marie screamed. She fell into Leo's lap and groaned. Leo looked to Jason with an ugly look.

"I am not mad about you being with Leo. I am actually pretty happy for you two," Jason said. Ms. Jackson got off the phone and drove to the nearest hospital.

**Chapter Six**

"She has lost her sight in the eye completely. Her other doctor did a good job at removing the eye. Now, you say you want her to get an eye transplant?" the doctor asked Ms. Jackson.

"Yes, I want her to have two eyes," Ms. Jackson said.

"I am sorry to say that it will take a long time for her to get a new eye," the doctor said.

"Just give me the eye patch and we can get this over with. Dad is not going to do anything but watch his children get hurt. All thanks to our sweet uncle," Marie grumbled. The doctor gave Marie an eye patch and new bandages. She was to wear it during the day and take it off at night. Leo carried Marie out to the van.

"Marie, would you like to see home before I take you back?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"No, Percy's things are there and I am not in the mood to cry over him. Take me back to camp," Marie said. Leo put his arms around Marie once they were situated.

Marie dove into the water off the diving board. She let herself go to the bottom and she sat there. The fish swam around her with smiles. Someone called out her name and she spun around.

'Marie, must I tell you to never use my absence against me,' someone said.

'Kind of hard to do when your father has to ignore you for years and then shows up with a huge secret. What is it now, dad?' Marie said.

'How is the eye healing?' Poseidon asked. Marie pointed to her eye and blew out bubbles. 'How is your mother doing? Is that boy treating you nicely?'

'Mom is fine, worried, but fine. And Leo is taking care of me. He helps me and I help him. Not that you care,' Marie muttered.

'If I did not care, would I be breaking the rule of not speaking to you? Also, I would not be asking you,' Poseidon asked. Marie huffed and swam back to the surface. She broke the surface and she went to shore. Leo was sleeping on a towel with a notebook on his chest. Marie smile and she removed the notebook before putting her head on Leo's chest. Leo grunted and put his arm around Marie.

**Chapter Seven**

"This is supposed to go here and then it should connect to this piece near the bow. With that, Marie can get it to stay together," Leo said to his cabin mates. It had been six months since the incident with Jason and Marie's eye. She received a new eye from an anonymous donor. The eye colors were not the same, but, Marie and the donor matched. Marie wore the patch to hide the mismatching colors unless she was fighting. Her new eye gave her new abilities with what she had before.

"Leo, we need a bucket of water! Marie is trying to cool off the hot parts," one worker called from the second story. Leo pressed a button that sent water to the second story work level.

"THANKS BABY!" Marie shouted.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, BABE!" Leo shouted back. The cabin mates laughed and went on with their work. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Rachel came in to look the boat over. They saw a tunnel of water and it hit a pool under the boat. "Hey, guys, what do you think of the boat?"

"Awesome, you guys are doing a great job with getting it done," Annabeth said. She looked the blueprints over as Piper and Jason went to get a closer look. It was able to sail on the water in the air with the help of Jason and the help of Marie. "How much longer before we can set out?"

"We should be done before our set date," Leo said. A bell rang and everyone cheered. "That means we have met the goal we had planned for tomorrow."

"We are done, Leo!" Marie exclaimed. She slid down a pole in jean shorts, Leo's green tank top, and steel toed boots. She was sweating from a long day's work and her braid-bun was coming undone. Leo spun Marie around and they shared a kiss. Jason looked away and put his arm around Piper.

"Great, we can do a test run tomorrow and then decide when we should pack," Leo said once he and Marie broke apart.

"Good, everybody head on to the Big House for dinner!" Annabeth said. The Hephaestus cabin cheered and went to eat. Marie got a piggy-back ride from Leo.

"Guess what tomorrow is," Leo said.

"Is it our six month anniversary?" Marie giggled.

"You are good, babe," Leo chuckled. Jason watched the couple walking ahead of him and he sighed. Piper and Rachel were walking with Annabeth. Jason saw the smile that he once got from Marie not too long ago. Everyone made it dinner and Chiron announced the finish of _Argos II_. Everyone cheered and gave congratulations to the Hephaestus cabin. Leo sat with Marie near his table, but at her table. Jason watched them like a hawk as they laughed and poked fun at one another. Chiron saw Jason's face and went to see him.

"Is it something uncommon to see Marie happy with another guy?" Chiron asked.

"No, it is just odd not getting that when she was the first to give that to me. We were each other's first love and she has moved on. While I am stuck on what we used to be," Jason said. Chiron nodded his head as he looked to Marie and Leo.

"Her father told me that she was never really happy. As she got older, she never really showed happiness to many people. Once you came around, you changed all that and got her to show happiness," Chiron said. Jason went to offer his plate to Zeus and send a prayer.

'Father, help me win the girl of my dreams. Better yet, help me figure out who is the right girl for me. Is it Marie or is it Piper?' Jason prayed to his father. Leo and Marie finished their offerings and went back to their cabins. Leo and Marie went into separate showers that were connected with a wall that had and opening at the bottom and the top.

"Hand over the shampoo, baby," Marie said. Leo gave her all she needed that he was finished with. Leo stepped out in a blue towel and went to get dressed. He went to get out a necklace box with a silver locket. Marie emerged in a Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt and cut-off sweats. She had her towel on her head as she went to look at the lake. Leo walked up to her and put the necklace around her neck.

"Happy six month anniversary, babe," Leo whispered into her ear. Marie touched the locket and turned to him. She had tears in her eyes as she stared into Leo's eyes.

"Leo, you are so sweet," Marie said. She kissed Leo before she went to get her gift. It held a Hot Topic necklace with their names on it. "The necklace is specially made; water proof and not flammable. I had it made for you with my pass from being a top worker."

"That necklace was specially made as well," Leo said. Marie put the necklace around Leo's neck and they held each other as they stared out to the full moon. "Jason has been watching us more and more. It is starting to bother me."

"I know; he does the same for me. I am not able to go for my morning swim without him popping up," Marie said. Leo kissed Marie's head when there was a strange noise from the trees. Marie shrank back into Leo's arms as the noise got closer.

"Get out of my cabin," someone said. A dark figure stood not too far from the two.

"I am sorry, but, this is my cabin now! So, show yourself," Marie said. Percy stepped out with his hair down to his shoulders and his face covered in grim. "Percy, is that really you?"

"I am Percy Jackson, but, who in the name Poseidon are you and that boy? He smells like fire and burnt things," Percy said. Annabeth and Rachel ran into the cabin. "Annabeth, Rachel, who are these two and why are they in my cabin?"

"Come with us to the Big House and let Chiron explain," Annabeth said.

**Chapter Eight**

"Percy, your mother had twins the day you were born, you, Perseus Jackson, and her, Charitomene Jackson. Your father made the choice to separate the two of you to protect you. Marie has different powers than you, for she is the Roman of your father, while you are the Greek of your father. Marie knew of you, but, you never knew of her. She watched you from the distance to protect you. Percy, look at her and then try to see your resemblance to one another," Chiron said.

Percy looked to Marie and then they stood across the room from one another. The symbol of Poseidon appeared of both them. Marie removed her eye patch and let him see her eye. Marie had one blue eye and one green eye. Percy walked over to her and put his hand over Marie's cheek. He stared into her purple eye and then sighed.

"Father never lied to me about you. I went to look for you and then I was kidnapped. Mother said you and I look alike, but, it is only in our personalities not our looks I guess," Percy said. Marie hugged him and they held each other.

"Mi amore Perseus, you have grown so much since you arrived here. I am proud to be your sister," Marie sniffled. Percy spun her around and then they laughed at each other. He ran his fingers through her rainbow color looking hair.

"I am back for good this time," Percy whispered and he kissed her forehead. He let her go and ran to Annabeth. Marie and Leo went back to the cabin. They stopped in front of Hera's cabin. Marie walked over to it and then she pushed the doors open. Inside, it was bare with empty bunks with bare mattresses. Marie walked over to the statue of Hera and then she kneeled.

"Please, Great Mother, allow me and my true love to stay in you cabin," Marie muttered. The torches lit and the room changed. Leo stepped in as Marie stood to her feet. As the two faced each other, the symbol of Hera appeared above them. "We thank, Great Mother, for your approval and for allowing us to stay in your house of wisdom. We hope you have an eternal life of youth and joy."

'I am blessing you with my symbol as another way to have children. You two are to be the next king and queen in my eyes. I hope the two of you live a long life of happiness. Your children will be able to be in this cabin with my blessing,' Hera said to them. Leo and Marie kneeled as Chiron and the others entered.

"These two have been allowed to stay in the house of Hera. This is a first from the queen, who normally hates demi-gods," Chiron said.

Leo opened another clean notebook and began to sketch a ring. He watched Marie pack her things into her backpack. She had her hair in a small ponytail from having her hair burned by him. It had white, blue, green, blonde, brown at the tips. Her hair only reached her shoulder and it showed off her locket; that was hanging from her neck. Leo began to sketch her next the ring and he smiled. Marie went to put some flowers by Hera's feet.

"Marie, Leo, we are entering the cabin now," Percy said, teasingly. Marie ran to the door and then hid behind it. Once Percy was in, Marie jumped on him. "Dang it, Marie, stop doing that!"

"It is fun to scare you! We are ready to go and I have finished packing Leo's things in the duffel bag. Mine are in the backpack next to his things," Marie said. She hopped to the bed where Leo sat and she giggled. Percy took the bags and left quickly. Leo hid the notebook from Marie and he kissed her nose.

"When we get back, we can then find a place to stay for awhile. We will be legal adults here soon," Leo said. Marie intertwined her fingers with his calloused hands and then smiled.

"To have a permanent home with the one I love is something I have been dreaming of since I was little," Marie said. "Will we get married on the beach and build our own house and have children?"

"Of course, we will live or dream lives together," Leo said. The two got up from the bed and then went to the sailing of _Argos II_.

"Tell me that we are not lost!" Piper whined. Jason messaged her shoulders and kissed her head.

"We are not lost, I can smell cold, salt water not far below," Marie said. Leo held onto the wheel of the ship and then he watched Marie lean over the side of the boat.

"Marie, stop doing that! Or I am going to have a heart attack," Leo and Percy said. Marie giggled at the boys and then went to sit next to Annabeth. Percy gave Marie's head a ruffle of the hair and then went to show Leo a map. Jason went to look at the map to get his sense of direction.

"We are near Greenland, a little more south and we are the Mediterranean Sea," Percy said. "Drop the ship into the water and let us do the rest."

"No problem," Jason and Leo said. The boat shifted and then Piper and Marie went rolling. The girls giggled and helped each other up. Marie and Piper ran to the edge and then they puked their guts out. "What is wrong?"

Leo and Jason ran to the girls and left Percy to the wheel. Annabeth helped Percy. Leo looked at Marie with a worried look and Jason did the same. Piper and Marie looked to each other and shook their heads.

"Nothing to worry about," Marie said. She went to get them water and they chugged it. The boat dropped into the water a few hours later and Marie went to front of the boat. She spread her arms to her side and let out a shout. "I am home at last!"

"Marie has been here before?" Percy asked.

"She went to school in Greece not too long ago," Jason said. Marie laughed and dipped her hand into the water. Leo laughed as he watched her face light up.

"She sure knows how to make people smile," Percy said.

"She sure does, it is not the greatest thing to see her smile. I told myself that I never want to see her cry and always want to see her smiling and laughing," Leo said. Percy put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Better live up to that," Percy said. Marie turned around and then she ran to Leo. He dropped his duffel bag and they went to the side. Marie put Leo's hand into the warm water. The boat jerked as if something was pushing underneath. Marie pulled Leo's hand out as a sea monster reached for them. Jason swung his sword at the monster and it dove back into the water.

"Percy, give me a headlight," Marie said. Percy threw a headlight and Marie put it on her head. Leo watched Marie swing her necklace and jump into the water.

"MARIE!" Jason and Leo shouted.

"Does she always jump at the first sign of danger?" Annabeth and Percy asked.

"Yes, and she is always the first to get hurt," Jason said. Marie jumped out of the water with a mermaid clawing at her. The mermaid was red headed and had tan skin. Marie gagged as she and the mermaid fell back into the water. Jason jumped after her with Percy right behind him. Marie was falling to the sea floor with seaweed around her.

'Dang it, she always does this to new people,' Marie growled. Percy got to her and tried to cut the seaweed. The mermaid grabbed Percy and pulled him away.

'Marie, wiggle free,' Percy said. Jason cut the seaweed as the mermaid was rushing to them. Marie pushed Jason out of the way and then she caught hold of the mermaid. Marie and the mermaid were in a water bubble and were going at each other. Percy and Jason watched Marie try to choke the mermaid. There was a bright blue flash and they were shot out the water. The four of them landed on the deck of the boat. Jason started to cough out water as Leo removed the mermaid off of Marie. She was unconscious, but, still breathing. Percy tied the mermaid's arms and tied it to the mast.

"Tell us your name and why you attacked us," Jason said. The mermaid opened her mouth and she let out a low note. Marie gasped and sat up. The mermaid smiled and then she jumped for joy. Leo put a towel around Marie and he held her in his arms. The mermaid watched Marie and Leo cuddle together.

"You know what I told you about attacking unknown boats. It is not allowed anymore and my father would be displeased to see you doing that," Marie said to the mermaid. "Saphir, I told you never do that."

"You know this mermaid?" Piper exclaimed.

"I went to a boarding school here and I spent most of my free time in the ocean. I found Saphir not far off shore; she was hurt and needed help. That was when my father came to me about how I got my special powers. I was only ten," Marie said through chattering teeth. "I cared for her, gave her a home and helped her home before I went to find Percy."

"So, she attacks foreign boats to find you?" Annabeth asked. Saphir began to sing to Marie.

"No, I am only here to do some things and then I have to leave once more. I am sorry, Saphir, but I told that the next I came that I would not be around forever," Marie said. She passed out from exhaustion and wounds. Saphir tried to reach for Marie as Leo took her below deck.

"What are we supposed to do with her now? I can't speak mermaid," Piper said. Percy bent to look at Saphir at her eye level.

"Lead us to the original camp for demi-gods," Percy said.

**Chapter Nine**

Piper applied some medicine to Marie's wounds as she slept in her bed. Jason was looking out the window as they sailed through a thick fog. Marie sighed and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, you slept the whole day," Piper giggled. She handed Marie her eye patch and helped her sit up. Marie saw Jason and then she growled. "He is only here because of me. Try to be nice to him for me."

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Marie asked.

"On deck with Leo, they are trying to learn Saphir's language to get her directions," Jason said. Marie got to her feet and ran to the deck. Saphir was sitting in the front of the boat. She turned with smile for Marie.

"Saphir, no one hurt you right?" Marie asked. Saphir shook her head and then she hugged Marie.

'Your brother showed me that he was a friend and then told me you were going to be alright,' Saphir said. Marie laughed and then she ran her fingers through Saphir's red hair.

"You know how to make friends really quick now. Tell me, where did he tell you to take us?" Marie said.

'To where we first met,' Saphir said. Marie stiffened as she looked around her. She saw a light house that was had not been used in centuries and then the boat hit shore. Marie looked out to the shore and saw an old boat in the sand.

Eight Years Ago

Marie opened the sails to her new boat and then she set out on her own. A small brown haired girl held onto the mast as Marie got the waters to move them.

"Marie, stop making the water move us away from shore! I am scared now," the girl shouted.

"Come on, you were excited before you got on! Tashi, I need it to sail for a little bit before I put it up for the season," Marie giggled. The wind caught the sail. Tashira, the daughter of a Japanese business man and Athena, ran to hold onto Marie.

"You said that you knew what you were doing!" Tashira cried. Marie patted her friend's head and then she turned the wheel on the boat.

Present Day

A brown haired girl with a messenger bag came onto the beach and walked to the boat. Marie looked to the girl and then a young man with olive colored skin and blonde hair came up behind her. Leo took Marie's hand and she looked to him. The others got off the boat and they stopped by Leo and Marie. The blonde boy and brown haired girl looked to the group.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"You are Tashira Mori, daughter of the famous Japanese business man. As a child, your best friend called you Tashi," Marie said. Tashira walked closer and then she looked to Marie.

"How do you know that? My friend is dead and gone. She died eight years ago in a boating accident on her way to the states," Tashira said. Marie walked closer and she looked to Tashira.

'Sweet and peaceful, little Tashi hated the water and she never liked going out onto the boat. She always hung onto my waist or my leg and she cried until she got onto the shore. Her father would scold me for tricking his only daughter,' Marie said in Japanese. Tashira smiled at Marie.

'My father was wrong, you did survive. Look at you, a man at your side and I see two others,' Tashira said. Marie laughed and squeezed Leo's hand.

'This one is the only one for me at the moment. We need to get to the camp and I do not remember how to get there. Could you show us the way there?' Marie asked.

'Sure, this is my boyfriend Alexander, he can help you guys carry your stuff to camp,' Tashira said. Alexander glared at Marie as he walked past her.

"That girl has a dark aura around her. You had better watch her carefully," Alexander said to the others.

The group entered an old camp with only a handful of campers. Marie saw them with angry faces. She did not see many faces that she recognized from her last stay. Tashira lead them to a large tent that had an opening for a large fire. Sitting by the fire was a young man with white hair and chocolate colored skin. Alexander tapped the man's shoulder and he looked to the group.

"Welcome to our abandoned camp for half bloods. We found this place not too long ago and it is home to us now. Please make yourself at home," the man said. Tashira got them some tea and snacks as Alexander closed the tent door. "I am Brent and I am the camp leader. Let's go from left to right on the names."

Each person said their name and who they were related to. Marie kept an eye on Alexander as he kept staring at her. Brent looked at Marie to say her name. She remained quiet for five minutes.

"That is my twin sister, her name is Marie Jackson," Percy said.

"I know who she is. She is the one who saved the mermaid. Everyone said you died from that storm and then you died from losing an eye. Obviously you are not dead, but, did you really lose an eye to get that eye patch?" Brent asked. Marie removed her patch and showed them her eye. "So, it is true that the gods can grant a child a piece of them or someone else. Tell me, what is it like to have two different eyes?"

"The same as having one eye, Brent. You have different arms. What difference does my arm make?" Marie asked.

"Still a stuck up brat after all these years of being in America," Brent chuckled. He withdrew his sword to Marie throat. Marie swung her necklace, knocked Brent's out her way, and reached to his chest.

"Give me the map and we will be on our way," Marie said. Brent snapped his fingers and Alexander gave Jason a map. "Tashira, pack your things and go with Piper to the boat. Alexander, gather the camp for a battle. I am going to put this man whore in his place."

Marie dragged Brent outside the tent and threw him into a puddle of mud. A crowd began to form around them. Leo and the others shoved their way to the front.

"Do not kill me, Marie, we had good times together," Brent said. Marie smacked him with her flat side.

"You abuse women, haunt their dreams, and rape them. I am not going to let it continue. From this day forward, you are to be out of the light of the gods and you shall no longer receive your parent's guidance. It is a shame that the only child of Dionysus has to go through all this" Marie said. She swung her sword and was shot with an arrow. Brent stabbed her with his sword. Marie coughed and then cut his head off before she fell over. Tashira ran over and caught Marie.

**Chapter Ten**

Months later

Tashira entered the Japanese house with a few bags of groceries. Alexander closed the door behind them and they went to the kitchen. Tashira dropped the bags off and went to a bedroom with the sound of the ocean waves. She opened the door and saw that Marie was still asleep in the bed. Tashira went in and opened the window. Marie was hooked up to machines that beeped really softly. Leo and the others went on their journey and were to return today. Tashira went to change the medicine bag.

"Marie, you need to wake up already. Leo is coming back to see you and see how well you have healed," Tashira whispered. Alexander knocked the door and let Leo and Percy in. Jason and Piper and Annabeth stayed at the door and watched. Leo kissed Marie's forehead as he went to sit next to her. Another girl came in and helped Tashira change Marie's bandages. Annabeth kept looking away from the girl.

"Everyone, you have met Annabeth's twin sister, right? Her name is Laurette," Tashira said. Laurette looked at everyone and gave a quick nod to them.

"You never mentioned that you had a twin sister," Piper said.

"She and I just met not too long ago. She is friends with Jason and Marie from the other camp," Annabeth said. Laurette left the room with the used bandages and then came back with tea and some snacks.

"When is Marie to wake up from this coma?" Percy asked. Marie gave out a sigh and then went silent.

"She is showing signs of waking up soon. But, I am not sure on when she will truly wake up," Tashira said. Leo ran his fingers over Marie's cheek and stared at her gentle, sleeping face.

Laurette was putting the laundry out to dry as Jason came out. He was reading a book in Latin from the library. Laurette was listening to her professor's lecture from earlier that day. Jason looked up from his book and smiled as he watched the sun make Laurette glow.

"There she stands under the sun as it radiates her and makes her glow like the gods. She stands as if she does not know how much she makes the men swoon," Jason said. Laurette took out an ear bud as she turned and smiled at Jason.

"Still a lady's man like your father, I see. That will never change," Laurette giggled. Jason sat on the fountain edge and then he smiled up at Laurette.

"I am different from my father in many ways. I have only been with two ladies. The first was Marie and the current girl is Piper. What about you, daughter of Minerva?" Jason asked.

"I am still the smart girl and have not really dated any men. I saw one guy at the Greek camp and he was really cute," Laurette said as she sat with Jason.

"Good, the bookworm needs to get out and explore the world," Jason teased. Laurette laughed as she lightly punched Jason in the arm. "Ouch, you got stronger since the last time we were together."

"Thank you, it is all in my training with Lupa. She has me doing different things for exercise," Laurette said.

"How is everyone back at home, anyways? Any of them miss Marie and me?" Jason asked.

"Some people miss you and Marie. They remember you two being inseparable. But, they do not miss the tag team battles," Laurette said. She handed Jason a picture of the campers at the Roman camp. Everyone was holding up their special weapons and making faces to the camera. "Life is still the same without you two. Nothing has changed and Lupa likes it that way."

"I would think so. She never was one for changing how camp was to be run," Jason said. Leo and Piper ran to Marie's room. They entered and found Marie sitting up against the window. She had her hair in a loose braid and was trying drinking tea.

"MARIE!" Leo and Piper exclaimed. Marie smiled as they ran to give her hugs. Laurette and Jason entered the room with a smile.

"Hello everyone, it is nice to see all the happy faces. Laurette, you look good," Marie said. Laurette and Jason sat next to her as Leo and Piper went to tell the others. "How is everyone at the camp doing?"

"They are doing great and there are some people who miss you and Jason. I am actually here to help you two with whatever you need," Laurette said.

"The sweet daughter of Minerva does not seem excited to go into battle with her old team mates," Jason said.

"It is alright, you are with your pals, the daughter of Neptune and the son of Jupiter. Everything will go back to the way it once was," Marie giggled. She, Jason and Laurette reminisced on their past and told stories of what happened away from camp. Percy ran in and attacked Marie with brotherly love.

"THANK THE GODS YOU ARE ALIVE AND AWAKE! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED FOR WEEKS ABOUT YOU! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Percy shouted. Laurette giggled as she watched the siblings interact together and get along really well. She looked over to her sister to see that Annabeth was smiling at her.

"Percy, I am fine now," Marie said. "We should head back home and then try to get some things done there. We need to finish up some school over there too."

**Chapter Eleven**

Marie and Laurette walked up the steps to one of the schools that they were attending. Percy and Annabeth were attending school in upper New York City with Piper. Jason, Laurette, Marie and Leo were attending school in midtown New York City. Marie saw the statue of Poseidon in the art department. She went up to it and put her hand close to it.

"You are not allowed to touch that," Jason said. Marie spun around and stuck her tongue at him. Jason laughed and he led Marie to their mythology class. Laurette was already seated with a few empty seats next to her. Leo joined them as the professor was walking into the room.

"Welcome to Mythology class 101. I am your teacher, Mr. Watanabe. I just moved to New York from Japan and have been a teacher for ten years. I am fluent in English and have lived her in America before," the teacher said. Marie opened her notebook and began to draw symbols of the gods. Jason looked over and wrote something on her paper.

'My dad said that you are being annoying with bothering your dad about be able to see him.'

'Maybe your dad should be nice and let my family see him before I leave to camp to help with the new people coming in.'

'Marie, be nice and leave your dad alone. He is not even supposed to talking to you after he gave you your new eye.'

'I am sorry, Jason, he is just never there for me.'

'None of our parents are there for us.'

"Might I ask what seems to be very important that has been keeping your attention?" Watanabe asked. The students snickered around the room. Marie removed her notebook from sight and then smiled.

"My friend and I were discussing how the Romans took the Greek gods as their own and changed their names. Is it true that the gods started to become two different people?" Marie said.

"That is what was told, yes. People during the time period believed that the gods were beginning to become more Roman than they were Greek. This made the people think that the Greek gods were becoming two people or as we call today, bipolar," Watanabe said. Marie looked at Jason with a large smile. Laurette shook her head and then she looked over her book.

Marie walked into the apartment with bags of groceries in her hands. Laurette and Jason helped her get them into the kitchen and they heard the televisions on. Jason looked to see Piper, Leo and Nico. Nico wore a Three Days Grace shirt, black skinny jeans, Vans, and his black hair was combed back out of his face. Laurette blushed once she saw him and she tried to run out the room. Jason grabbed her and flung her at Nico. Nico caught her and they stared at each other as they blushed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marie exclaimed as she ran to sit on Leo's lap. They shared a quick kiss and smiled.

"We wanted to see how everyone was doing," Piper said. Marie gave her a hug and the girls shared a long laugh. Jason walked over to Laurette and Nico.

"So, this is the lucky guy that caught our little Laurette's heart! You are a very lucky man to catch this lady," Jason said. Marie shook her head as she went over to Jason.

"Jase, she is falling in love for the first time. Let her be, man," Marie said. She put her arm around Jason's shoulder and then he laughed. Laurette smacked Jason and Marie's abdomen and they went to make dinner. Leo followed Marie and he pulled her to her bedroom. It was full of pictures of the ocean and beaches.

"Marie, I have wanted to do this for a very long time now. I love you, Charitomene Jackson, with all my heart. This is a big step for the both of us and it should be a lot harder for me to do this. Will you, Charitomene Jackson, marry me?" Leo asked. He dropped to one knee and pulled out a fire opal ring with a little sapphire. Marie gasped as Leo slid the ring over her ring finger.

"Yes, I will marry you, on the beach as the sun sets. We can get a house not far from the beach and own a garage together," Marie said. Leo stood up and they kissed each other. "I love you, Leo, never leave me."

"I promise to never leave you," Leo whispered into Marie's hair. They went into the kitchen and Piper came running out.

"Jason proposed to me!" Piper squealed. Marie squealed as the two showed their rings. Laurette and Nico came in with big smiles.

Marie heard the phone ring and Jason's large feet, clomp to the phone. He answered it and then it was quiet. Marie pulled the covers over her head and then tried to settle deep into her covers. Jason came into her room and then he sat on her bed.

"Marie, get up, the call is for you," Jason said. Marie took the phone and she sat up.

"Hello, this Marie," she said.

"Hello, this is Detective Gerber and I am calling on behalf of your brother and your boyfriend. They were reported missing earlier this morning by a Piper and Annabeth. Once I hung up, a few hours later, Piper went missing," the caller said. Marie dropped the phone and she covered her mouth. Jason picked it up and then heard the news. Laurette ran in and then hugged Marie. Nico was standing at the door with his eyes to the floor. Marie cried into Laurette's shoulder and she held onto her. Jason returned and he hugged the girls.

"I am so sorry, Marie, we will find them. I promise to you that we will find them," Laurette said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

Marie awoke to someone knocking over a cup. She sat up to see Leo cleaning up his mess on the floor. Jason and Piper were laughing as Leo tried not to burn the cabin down. Marie giggled and then she covered her mouth when Leo looked up at her. Leo and Marie turned a deep red color as they looked away from each other.

"Seems as though Leo has found the girl of his dreams," Piper said. Marie got up and went to the fountain. She washed her face and then took a drink of the water. Annabeth knocked on the door and then she walked in.

"Leo, your cabin mates are asking for you to go to Bunker Nine and help with the making of the ship," Annabeth said. Leo shot to his feet, slipped and fell onto Marie. Jason helped the two up to their feet. Leo ran out the cabin to Bunker Nine. Marie was a bright red color as Jason let her go. Piper looked at Jason and saw his eyes drop and then he looked back to Marie.

"Jason, my love, tell me that he will not treat me like 'he' did. Tell me that I am safe from 'him' while I am at the camp," Marie muttered. Jason gave Marie a hug and then she closed her eyes.

"All is safe when we are with friends and the ones we love," Jason whispered. Marie removed Jason's arms and pulled Piper into Jason's arms. With a smile she turned into water in front of their eyes.

Leo was tackled as he opened the door to the bunker. Marie was sitting on his back and marveling at the bunker. Leo groaned as he tried to roll over.

"I am not sure why you followed me here. But, I am not sure you should be here at all," Leo muttered. Marie got up and walked into the bunker. The Hephaestus cabin stopped to look at Marie and Leo.

"The _Argos II_ will be the grandest boat in the sky. You will be a great captain of her," Marie said. She touched the skeleton of the boat and then she smiled at Leo. Leo blushed and he looked away from Marie. Marie giggled and kissed Leo's cheek.

"What was that for? I did not deserve that," Leo exclaimed. The others in the cabin laughed at Leo.

"I know that you will feel you deserved it," Marie said as she turned into water again. A fellow Hephaestus child walked up to Leo and put his arm around Leo's shoulder.

"A water person and a fire person is not the best couple in the world," the boy said. Leo shook off his arm and then he set to work with a smile on his face.

**Chapter Four**

Marie plopped her butt on the beach and began to sing. She smiled and then she looked out to the water.

"'Kiss the sun the sun hello

Tell the moon good-bye as you set out for a row

Kiss you love with passion

Be with the one who is the heat in your soul

Hold their hands with a hint of passion

Make them the one to guard your soul'" Marie sang out. Someone stepped out to join Marie on the shore. It turned out to be Piper and she had a basket of food. Marie sniffed it and then she poked her head into the basket.

"Jason told me that you liked to eat. So I brought some food us to eat and bond. I liked the song you sang just now," Piper said.

"I wrote it when I was ten and I saw my brother for the first time after so long," Marie said. She took out the sandwich and took a huge bite. "I tried every way to let my father tell Percy I was his sister and our ancestry. But, no matter how hard I begged, he always told me to wait. Now, I am not sure I will ever get that chance."

"What was being Jason's girlfriend like?" Piper asked.

"Yea, it was great, while we were together. Everyone was jealous of us and we were a great team. To me, we never officially broke up. To Jason, it was over as soon as Lupa said it was over," Marie said. She wiped her mouth and then walked to find Jason. Piper followed her.

"Where are you going now?" Piper asked.

"To let him know my feelings about us and our relationship together before all this crap happened to us. You should not be around when it happens," Marie said. She found Jason by the cliff of the lake. "'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?'"

"Marie, we are not in English class," Jason chuckled. He turned and held out his hand for Marie. She joined him on the grass and put her head on his shoulder. "What can I do for you my dear, Juliet?"

"Tell me that you do not love me and then tell me that I can move on to another guy," Marie said.

"What are you trying to say?" Jason asked. Marie looked to him and then tried to smile.

"We do not have the same feelings for one another, Jason. Things are different for us now. You like another person and I like another person. There is no spark that we once shared with each other," Marie said. Jason put his hand on Marie's cheek.

"Never believe that, I will always like you. That will never change," Jason said.

"Not as much as before. I like someone else more than I like you. That Piper girl sure seems to like you," Marie said. Jason leaned into Marie and kissed her softly on the lips. Marie broke the kiss and walked away. "I like Leo and I am sure he likes me back. Take care of yourself and let Piper get to know you better, just like I did."

"Marie, wait," Jason said as Marie walked away. Tears fell down her face as she went back to the lake. Leo appeared next to her as she was walking to the shore.

"It is not good to be alone when you are sad. Here, sit with me and let me know what is on your mind," Leo said. Once they were on the sand, Marie cried into Leo's chest as he held her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

Marie heard someone knocking on the cabin door. Someone was calling for Leo to get up. Marie looked to her clock to see it was almost eight o'clock. Leo groaned as he rolled over and wrapped Marie with his arms.

"Good morning, Marie," Leo grumbled.

"Good morning, Leo," Marie giggled. They got up and got ready for the day. Leo tickled Marie as she was trying to brush her hair. Marie splashed water as Leo was washing his face. The two emerged from the Poseidon cabin to find the whole camp waiting for them outside. Everyone had smiles as the two walked to Bunker Nine.

"What is going on out here?" Leo asked.

"You two are the first to be together in another's cabin. No one has ever done that before," Annabeth said. She was in her combat outfit with her sword on her waist. Marie pulled Leo into the forest to get a moment alone.

"What happened last night between us?" Marie asked.

"We talked and we shared funny moments together. It was fun just the two of us until it got dark and I had to stay in your cabin for the night. I could not sneak into my cabin," Leo said.

"Good, I thought we had done it last night," Marie said.

"I would hope you two did not do it," Jason said. Marie jumped and then hid behind Leo. "Marie, what is the matter with you today?"

"Go away; I am not in the mood for talking. Go hang out with Piper," Marie said as she pulled Leo to Bunker Nine. The Hephaestus cabin welcomed the two and then went back to work. Marie went to inspect on the skeleton of the boat as Leo went to look at the progress done so far.

"We got the skeleton done and now all we need is to build it. I am sure Marie will find it alright to build," one cabin mate said. Marie jumped from the skeleton with a piece of cloth.

"The stupid thing tore my shirt," Marie grumbled. Leo stripped off his tank top and Marie put it on. Leo stared at Marie's chest and her abs as she got his shirt on. "The skeleton is good to go and is stable enough to build off of. With that said, I am going to take a swim at the lake. Leo, are you coming with me to swim with Piper and Rachel?"

"I will be there in a few minutes," Leo said. Marie kissed his cheek and she turned to water.

"Dude, keep a close eye on that girl. She seems to be more trouble than she looks," one of the cabin mates said. Leo sighed and went back to work. His mind kept going back to Marie crying in his arms the night before.

'I never want to see her cry again. I want to see her smile forever,' Leo said to himself.

Marie appeared in the lake and she let out a long sigh. She looked to the sky and saw that it was a clear blue sky. Piper and Rachel called out her name and Marie went to shore. The two girls had a picnic basket prepared for them.

"Hello, girls, ready to enjoy a beach like break. I can make it like we are actually at the beach," Marie said. A knife went flying at Marie and she dodged it. Jason came out of the trees with an angry look on his face. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"How could you leave me for Leo and then ignore me after all we have been through? All he does is spend time in that stupid bunker and work his ass off! You two are the complete opposite of each other! He is fire and you are water!" Jason shouted. Marie saw his eyes look red. She swung her necklace and it turned into a sword.

"Don't make me hurt you like the last time, Jason. I am not in the mood to be beating you up in front of your girlfriend," Marie said. Jason flipped his coin and ran at Marie. He made a swing at her, only to miss her completely. She jumped onto his back and bonked his head. Jason growled and pulled out another knife. It hit Marie in the arm before she jumped off.

"Why did you try to forget me with all that we have done together? I love you, Marie," Jason said.

"I don't love you anymore, Jason. We are completely different people now," Marie said. Jason threw his knife as Marie was turning into water. She reappeared and screamed while holding her face. Jason snapped out of it and ran to Piper. Leo and Annabeth ran to find Rachel and Piper trying to fix Marie.

"GREAT VULCAN, MARIE, WHAT HAPPENED?" Leo shouted. He ran to Marie and saw she had a scar on her face. He turned to Jason and grabbed his shirt. "What did you do to her?"

"I lost control and attacked her! I threw the knife as she was becoming water. She reappeared and she had that scar," Jason said. Marie screamed as Annabeth went to touch the scar.

"Boys, we don't have time to fight. Marie needs Chiron's healing and she needs it before she loses the sight in her eye," Annabeth said. Leo pushed Jason away and carried Marie to the Big House. Marie called out for Leo and she tried to bury her good side into Leo's chest. Chiron had just come out of the Big House with an Ares cabin mate when Leo arrived.

"Save her from losing an eye," Leo huffed.

"Bring her inside right away, I will get someone to send a message to her mother," Chiron said. Leo took Marie in and he sat down on the couch with her in his lap. "Leo that is not allowed here at the camp, with the children of other Gods mixing together, her father will not allow it. Just like last night was not allowed with you in her cabin the whole night."

"Marie needed someone and I was the one that was there and knows what she is going through. Chiron, she needs me, let me be with her," Leo said.

"Alright, I will allow it to happen. But, if I find out she gets pregnant, I will not save you from her brother and father," Chiron said.

"What are you going to do with her?" Leo asked. Chiron removed Marie's hand and he looked at her eye.

"Marie, can you see me in your eye?" Chiron asked.

"No, it is dark in that eye," Marie moaned.

"It has to be removed," Chiron muttered. Leo buried his head in the crook of Marie's neck.

Leo sat next to Marie's bed as she slept to heal. Her mother was contacted and was to pick up Marie and her guarding party. Leo was going to make sure nothing happened. Piper and Jason knocked on the cabin door and entered. Leo had some of his things moved into Marie's cabin for the time being.

"How is she doing, she woken up yet?" Piper asked. Leo shook his head as he rubbed his face. Jason put his hand on Leo's shoulder. He shook it off and pushed Jason away.

"Get the fuck away from me, Jason. This is your entire fault, from her losing her eye she will never be the same," Leo said.

"I told you I was sorry, man. It was an accident," Jason said.

"I don't believe it from you! I want her to tell me what happened!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, what is going on and what is all that yelling for?" Marie wheezed. Leo sat back down and held her hand.

"Marie, it is okay, I am here. Piper and Jason are here with me. We will be leaving here soon to get you to see a human doctor," Leo said. Marie touched her bandaged face.

"Jason, get out and never speak to me ever again," Marie said. Jason left the cabin with his head hung. "I lost my eye, the left one?"

"You got that right," Piper said. "Chiron had to see if you could see in the eye. You said no and he had it removed. Hopefully the human doctor can help."

"They won't help me, but give me a glass eye or an eye patch," Marie said. "I don't want the glass eye, but, the eye patch does not seem so bad."

"Right, whatever you say," Leo chuckled. Annabeth came in to tell them they were taking off. Leo picked Marie up and he carried her to the meeting point. Marie held onto Leo as he walked across the rough forest floor. Ms. Jackson was standing by a large van for everyone. "Hello, I am Leo and I am the one in charge of watching Marie."

"I am thankful my daughter is safe after all these years," Ms. Jackson said. She helped them into the van and they put Marie in between Leo and Piper. Annabeth and Jason sat in the back. "I am going to take you to my home to get her rested and get an appointment."

"You were not able to make an appointment yet?" Piper asked.

"No, I was not able to get hold of someone," Ms. Jackson said. "Jason, what is wrong? You were never this down when you came to see me with Marie."

"Nothing, Ms. Jackson, I am just worried about is Marie," Jason said.

"Fat liar, you are not worried. You are just upset that I am not dead. Admit it and then leave," Marie muttered.

"I AM GLAD YOU ARE ALIVE! IT IS BETTER THAN HAVING TO LOOK AT YOUR GRAVE!" Jason exclaimed. Marie turned to him and poked his chest to get her point across.

"YOU ARE PISSED THAT I AM ALIVE AND STILL WITH LEO AND NOT YOU! TELL ME THAT YOU ARE MAD ABOUT ME BEING WITH LEO!" Marie screamed. She fell into Leo's lap and groaned. Leo looked to Jason with an ugly look.

"I am not mad about you being with Leo. I am actually pretty happy for you two," Jason said. Ms. Jackson got off the phone and drove to the nearest hospital.

**Chapter Six**

"She has lost her sight in the eye completely. Her other doctor did a good job at removing the eye. Now, you say you want her to get an eye transplant?" the doctor asked Ms. Jackson.

"Yes, I want her to have two eyes," Ms. Jackson said.

"I am sorry to say that it will take a long time for her to get a new eye," the doctor said.

"Just give me the eye patch and we can get this over with. Dad is not going to do anything but watch his children get hurt. All thanks to our sweet uncle," Marie grumbled. The doctor gave Marie an eye patch and new bandages. She was to wear it during the day and take it off at night. Leo carried Marie out to the van.

"Marie, would you like to see home before I take you back?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"No, Percy's things are there and I am not in the mood to cry over him. Take me back to camp," Marie said. Leo put his arms around Marie once they were situated.

Marie dove into the water off the diving board. She let herself go to the bottom and she sat there. The fish swam around her with smiles. Someone called out her name and she spun around.

'Marie, must I tell you to never use my absence against me,' someone said.

'Kind of hard to do when your father has to ignore you for years and then shows up with a huge secret. What is it now, dad?' Marie said.

'How is the eye healing?' Poseidon asked. Marie pointed to her eye and blew out bubbles. 'How is your mother doing? Is that boy treating you nicely?'

'Mom is fine, worried, but fine. And Leo is taking care of me. He helps me and I help him. Not that you care,' Marie muttered.

'If I did not care, would I be breaking the rule of not speaking to you? Also, I would not be asking you,' Poseidon asked. Marie huffed and swam back to the surface. She broke the surface and she went to shore. Leo was sleeping on a towel with a notebook on his chest. Marie smile and she removed the notebook before putting her head on Leo's chest. Leo grunted and put his arm around Marie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Seven**

"This is supposed to go here and then it should connect to this piece near the bow. With that, Marie can get it to stay together," Leo said to his cabin mates. It had been six months since the incident with Jason and Marie's eye. She received a new eye from an anonymous donor. The eye colors were not the same, but, Marie and the donor matched. Marie wore the patch to hide the mismatching colors unless she was fighting. Her new eye gave her new abilities with what she had before.

"Leo, we need a bucket of water! Marie is trying to cool off the hot parts," one worker called from the second story. Leo pressed a button that sent water to the second story work level.

"THANKS BABY!" Marie shouted.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, BABE!" Leo shouted back. The cabin mates laughed and went on with their work. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Rachel came in to look the boat over. They saw a tunnel of water and it hit a pool under the boat. "Hey, guys, what do you think of the boat?"

"Awesome, you guys are doing a great job with getting it done," Annabeth said. She looked the blueprints over as Piper and Jason went to get a closer look. It was able to sail on the water in the air with the help of Jason and the help of Marie. "How much longer before we can set out?"

"We should be done before our set date," Leo said. A bell rang and everyone cheered. "That means we have met the goal we had planned for tomorrow."

"We are done, Leo!" Marie exclaimed. She slid down a pole in jean shorts, Leo's green tank top, and steel toed boots. She was sweating from a long day's work and her braid-bun was coming undone. Leo spun Marie around and they shared a kiss. Jason looked away and put his arm around Piper.

"Great, we can do a test run tomorrow and then decide when we should pack," Leo said once he and Marie broke apart.

"Good, everybody head on to the Big House for dinner!" Annabeth said. The Hephaestus cabin cheered and went to eat. Marie got a piggy-back ride from Leo.

"Guess what tomorrow is," Leo said.

"Is it our six month anniversary?" Marie giggled.

"You are good, babe," Leo chuckled. Jason watched the couple walking ahead of him and he sighed. Piper and Rachel were walking with Annabeth. Jason saw the smile that he once got from Marie not too long ago. Everyone made it dinner and Chiron announced the finish of _Argos II_. Everyone cheered and gave congratulations to the Hephaestus cabin. Leo sat with Marie near his table, but at her table. Jason watched them like a hawk as they laughed and poked fun at one another. Chiron saw Jason's face and went to see him.

"Is it something uncommon to see Marie happy with another guy?" Chiron asked.

"No, it is just odd not getting that when she was the first to give that to me. We were each other's first love and she has moved on. While I am stuck on what we used to be," Jason said. Chiron nodded his head as he looked to Marie and Leo.

"Her father told me that she was never really happy. As she got older, she never really showed happiness to many people. Once you came around, you changed all that and got her to show happiness," Chiron said. Jason went to offer his plate to Zeus and send a prayer.

'Father, help me win the girl of my dreams. Better yet, help me figure out who is the right girl for me. Is it Marie or is it Piper?' Jason prayed to his father. Leo and Marie finished their offerings and went back to their cabins. Leo and Marie went into separate showers that were connected with a wall that had and opening at the bottom and the top.

"Hand over the shampoo, baby," Marie said. Leo gave her all she needed that he was finished with. Leo stepped out in a blue towel and went to get dressed. He went to get out a necklace box with a silver locket. Marie emerged in a Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt and cut-off sweats. She had her towel on her head as she went to look at the lake. Leo walked up to her and put the necklace around her neck.

"Happy six month anniversary, babe," Leo whispered into her ear. Marie touched the locket and turned to him. She had tears in her eyes as she stared into Leo's eyes.

"Leo, you are so sweet," Marie said. She kissed Leo before she went to get her gift. It held a Hot Topic necklace with their names on it. "The necklace is specially made; water proof and not flammable. I had it made for you with my pass from being a top worker."

"That necklace was specially made as well," Leo said. Marie put the necklace around Leo's neck and they held each other as they stared out to the full moon. "Jason has been watching us more and more. It is starting to bother me."

"I know; he does the same for me. I am not able to go for my morning swim without him popping up," Marie said. Leo kissed Marie's head when there was a strange noise from the trees. Marie shrank back into Leo's arms as the noise got closer.

"Get out of my cabin," someone said. A dark figure stood not too far from the two.

"I am sorry, but, this is my cabin now! So, show yourself," Marie said. Percy stepped out with his hair down to his shoulders and his face covered in grim. "Percy, is that really you?"

"I am Percy Jackson, but, who in the name Poseidon are you and that boy? He smells like fire and burnt things," Percy said. Annabeth and Rachel ran into the cabin. "Annabeth, Rachel, who are these two and why are they in my cabin?"

"Come with us to the Big House and let Chiron explain," Annabeth said.

**Chapter Eight**

"Percy, your mother had twins the day you were born, you, Perseus Jackson, and her, Charitomene Jackson. Your father made the choice to separate the two of you to protect you. Marie has different powers than you, for she is the Roman of your father, while you are the Greek of your father. Marie knew of you, but, you never knew of her. She watched you from the distance to protect you. Percy, look at her and then try to see your resemblance to one another," Chiron said.

Percy looked to Marie and then they stood across the room from one another. The symbol of Poseidon appeared of both them. Marie removed her eye patch and let him see her eye. Marie had one blue eye and one green eye. Percy walked over to her and put his hand over Marie's cheek. He stared into her purple eye and then sighed.

"Father never lied to me about you. I went to look for you and then I was kidnapped. Mother said you and I look alike, but, it is only in our personalities not our looks I guess," Percy said. Marie hugged him and they held each other.

"Mi amore Perseus, you have grown so much since you arrived here. I am proud to be your sister," Marie sniffled. Percy spun her around and then they laughed at each other. He ran his fingers through her rainbow color looking hair.

"I am back for good this time," Percy whispered and he kissed her forehead. He let her go and ran to Annabeth. Marie and Leo went back to the cabin. They stopped in front of Hera's cabin. Marie walked over to it and then she pushed the doors open. Inside, it was bare with empty bunks with bare mattresses. Marie walked over to the statue of Hera and then she kneeled.

"Please, Great Mother, allow me and my true love to stay in you cabin," Marie muttered. The torches lit and the room changed. Leo stepped in as Marie stood to her feet. As the two faced each other, the symbol of Hera appeared above them. "We thank, Great Mother, for your approval and for allowing us to stay in your house of wisdom. We hope you have an eternal life of youth and joy."

'I am blessing you with my symbol as another way to have children. You two are to be the next king and queen in my eyes. I hope the two of you live a long life of happiness. Your children will be able to be in this cabin with my blessing,' Hera said to them. Leo and Marie kneeled as Chiron and the others entered.

"These two have been allowed to stay in the house of Hera. This is a first from the queen, who normally hates demi-gods," Chiron said.

Leo opened another clean notebook and began to sketch a ring. He watched Marie pack her things into her backpack. She had her hair in a small ponytail from having her hair burned by him. It had white, blue, green, blonde, brown at the tips. Her hair only reached her shoulder and it showed off her locket; that was hanging from her neck. Leo began to sketch her next the ring and he smiled. Marie went to put some flowers by Hera's feet.

"Marie, Leo, we are entering the cabin now," Percy said, teasingly. Marie ran to the door and then hid behind it. Once Percy was in, Marie jumped on him. "Dang it, Marie, stop doing that!"

"It is fun to scare you! We are ready to go and I have finished packing Leo's things in the duffel bag. Mine are in the backpack next to his things," Marie said. She hopped to the bed where Leo sat and she giggled. Percy took the bags and left quickly. Leo hid the notebook from Marie and he kissed her nose.

"When we get back, we can then find a place to stay for awhile. We will be legal adults here soon," Leo said. Marie intertwined her fingers with his calloused hands and then smiled.

"To have a permanent home with the one I love is something I have been dreaming of since I was little," Marie said. "Will we get married on the beach and build our own house and have children?"

"Of course, we will live or dream lives together," Leo said. The two got up from the bed and then went to the sailing of _Argos II_.

"Tell me that we are not lost!" Piper whined. Jason messaged her shoulders and kissed her head.

"We are not lost, I can smell cold, salt water not far below," Marie said. Leo held onto the wheel of the ship and then he watched Marie lean over the side of the boat.

"Marie, stop doing that! Or I am going to have a heart attack," Leo and Percy said. Marie giggled at the boys and then went to sit next to Annabeth. Percy gave Marie's head a ruffle of the hair and then went to show Leo a map. Jason went to look at the map to get his sense of direction.

"We are near Greenland, a little more south and we are the Mediterranean Sea," Percy said. "Drop the ship into the water and let us do the rest."

"No problem," Jason and Leo said. The boat shifted and then Piper and Marie went rolling. The girls giggled and helped each other up. Marie and Piper ran to the edge and then they puked their guts out. "What is wrong?"

Leo and Jason ran to the girls and left Percy to the wheel. Annabeth helped Percy. Leo looked at Marie with a worried look and Jason did the same. Piper and Marie looked to each other and shook their heads.

"Nothing to worry about," Marie said. She went to get them water and they chugged it. The boat dropped into the water a few hours later and Marie went to front of the boat. She spread her arms to her side and let out a shout. "I am home at last!"

"Marie has been here before?" Percy asked.

"She went to school in Greece not too long ago," Jason said. Marie laughed and dipped her hand into the water. Leo laughed as he watched her face light up.

"She sure knows how to make people smile," Percy said.

"She sure does, it is not the greatest thing to see her smile. I told myself that I never want to see her cry and always want to see her smiling and laughing," Leo said. Percy put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Better live up to that," Percy said. Marie turned around and then she ran to Leo. He dropped his duffel bag and they went to the side. Marie put Leo's hand into the warm water. The boat jerked as if something was pushing underneath. Marie pulled Leo's hand out as a sea monster reached for them. Jason swung his sword at the monster and it dove back into the water.

"Percy, give me a headlight," Marie said. Percy threw a headlight and Marie put it on her head. Leo watched Marie swing her necklace and jump into the water.

"MARIE!" Jason and Leo shouted.

"Does she always jump at the first sign of danger?" Annabeth and Percy asked.

"Yes, and she is always the first to get hurt," Jason said. Marie jumped out of the water with a mermaid clawing at her. The mermaid was red headed and had tan skin. Marie gagged as she and the mermaid fell back into the water. Jason jumped after her with Percy right behind him. Marie was falling to the sea floor with seaweed around her.

'Dang it, she always does this to new people,' Marie growled. Percy got to her and tried to cut the seaweed. The mermaid grabbed Percy and pulled him away.

'Marie, wiggle free,' Percy said. Jason cut the seaweed as the mermaid was rushing to them. Marie pushed Jason out of the way and then she caught hold of the mermaid. Marie and the mermaid were in a water bubble and were going at each other. Percy and Jason watched Marie try to choke the mermaid. There was a bright blue flash and they were shot out the water. The four of them landed on the deck of the boat. Jason started to cough out water as Leo removed the mermaid off of Marie. She was unconscious, but, still breathing. Percy tied the mermaid's arms and tied it to the mast.

"Tell us your name and why you attacked us," Jason said. The mermaid opened her mouth and she let out a low note. Marie gasped and sat up. The mermaid smiled and then she jumped for joy. Leo put a towel around Marie and he held her in his arms. The mermaid watched Marie and Leo cuddle together.

"You know what I told you about attacking unknown boats. It is not allowed anymore and my father would be displeased to see you doing that," Marie said to the mermaid. "Saphir, I told you never do that."

"You know this mermaid?" Piper exclaimed.

"I went to a boarding school here and I spent most of my free time in the ocean. I found Saphir not far off shore; she was hurt and needed help. That was when my father came to me about how I got my special powers. I was only ten," Marie said through chattering teeth. "I cared for her, gave her a home and helped her home before I went to find Percy."

"So, she attacks foreign boats to find you?" Annabeth asked. Saphir began to sing to Marie.

"No, I am only here to do some things and then I have to leave once more. I am sorry, Saphir, but I told that the next I came that I would not be around forever," Marie said. She passed out from exhaustion and wounds. Saphir tried to reach for Marie as Leo took her below deck.

"What are we supposed to do with her now? I can't speak mermaid," Piper said. Percy bent to look at Saphir at her eye level.

"Lead us to the original camp for demi-gods," Percy said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Nine**

Piper applied some medicine to Marie's wounds as she slept in her bed. Jason was looking out the window as they sailed through a thick fog. Marie sighed and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, you slept the whole day," Piper giggled. She handed Marie her eye patch and helped her sit up. Marie saw Jason and then she growled. "He is only here because of me. Try to be nice to him for me."

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Marie asked.

"On deck with Leo, they are trying to learn Saphir's language to get her directions," Jason said. Marie got to her feet and ran to the deck. Saphir was sitting in the front of the boat. She turned with smile for Marie.

"Saphir, no one hurt you right?" Marie asked. Saphir shook her head and then she hugged Marie.

'Your brother showed me that he was a friend and then told me you were going to be alright,' Saphir said. Marie laughed and then she ran her fingers through Saphir's red hair.

"You know how to make friends really quick now. Tell me, where did he tell you to take us?" Marie said.

'To where we first met,' Saphir said. Marie stiffened as she looked around her. She saw a light house that was had not been used in centuries and then the boat hit shore. Marie looked out to the shore and saw an old boat in the sand.

Eight Years Ago

Marie opened the sails to her new boat and then she set out on her own. A small brown haired girl held onto the mast as Marie got the waters to move them.

"Marie, stop making the water move us away from shore! I am scared now," the girl shouted.

"Come on, you were excited before you got on! Tashi, I need it to sail for a little bit before I put it up for the season," Marie giggled. The wind caught the sail. Tashira, the daughter of a Japanese business man and Athena, ran to hold onto Marie.

"You said that you knew what you were doing!" Tashira cried. Marie patted her friend's head and then she turned the wheel on the boat.

Present Day

A brown haired girl with a messenger bag came onto the beach and walked to the boat. Marie looked to the girl and then a young man with olive colored skin and blonde hair came up behind her. Leo took Marie's hand and she looked to him. The others got off the boat and they stopped by Leo and Marie. The blonde boy and brown haired girl looked to the group.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"You are Tashira Mori, daughter of the famous Japanese business man. As a child, your best friend called you Tashi," Marie said. Tashira walked closer and then she looked to Marie.

"How do you know that? My friend is dead and gone. She died eight years ago in a boating accident on her way to the states," Tashira said. Marie walked closer and she looked to Tashira.

'Sweet and peaceful, little Tashi hated the water and she never liked going out onto the boat. She always hung onto my waist or my leg and she cried until she got onto the shore. Her father would scold me for tricking his only daughter,' Marie said in Japanese. Tashira smiled at Marie.

'My father was wrong, you did survive. Look at you, a man at your side and I see two others,' Tashira said. Marie laughed and squeezed Leo's hand.

'This one is the only one for me at the moment. We need to get to the camp and I do not remember how to get there. Could you show us the way there?' Marie asked.

'Sure, this is my boyfriend Alexander, he can help you guys carry your stuff to camp,' Tashira said. Alexander glared at Marie as he walked past her.

"That girl has a dark aura around her. You had better watch her carefully," Alexander said to the others.

The group entered an old camp with only a handful of campers. Marie saw them with angry faces. She did not see many faces that she recognized from her last stay. Tashira lead them to a large tent that had an opening for a large fire. Sitting by the fire was a young man with white hair and chocolate colored skin. Alexander tapped the man's shoulder and he looked to the group.

"Welcome to our abandoned camp for half bloods. We found this place not too long ago and it is home to us now. Please make yourself at home," the man said. Tashira got them some tea and snacks as Alexander closed the tent door. "I am Brent and I am the camp leader. Let's go from left to right on the names."

Each person said their name and who they were related to. Marie kept an eye on Alexander as he kept staring at her. Brent looked at Marie to say her name. She remained quiet for five minutes.

"That is my twin sister, her name is Marie Jackson," Percy said.

"I know who she is. She is the one who saved the mermaid. Everyone said you died from that storm and then you died from losing an eye. Obviously you are not dead, but, did you really lose an eye to get that eye patch?" Brent asked. Marie removed her patch and showed them her eye. "So, it is true that the gods can grant a child a piece of them or someone else. Tell me, what is it like to have two different eyes?"

"The same as having one eye, Brent. You have different arms. What difference does my arm make?" Marie asked.

"Still a stuck up brat after all these years of being in America," Brent chuckled. He withdrew his sword to Marie throat. Marie swung her necklace, knocked Brent's out her way, and reached to his chest.

"Give me the map and we will be on our way," Marie said. Brent snapped his fingers and Alexander gave Jason a map. "Tashira, pack your things and go with Piper to the boat. Alexander, gather the camp for a battle. I am going to put this man whore in his place."

Marie dragged Brent outside the tent and threw him into a puddle of mud. A crowd began to form around them. Leo and the others shoved their way to the front.

"Do not kill me, Marie, we had good times together," Brent said. Marie smacked him with her flat side.

"You abuse women, haunt their dreams, and rape them. I am not going to let it continue. From this day forward, you are to be out of the light of the gods and you shall no longer receive your parent's guidance. It is a shame that the only child of Dionysus has to go through all this" Marie said. She swung her sword and was shot with an arrow. Brent stabbed her with his sword. Marie coughed and then cut his head off before she fell over. Tashira ran over and caught Marie.

**Chapter Ten**

Months later

Tashira entered the Japanese house with a few bags of groceries. Alexander closed the door behind them and they went to the kitchen. Tashira dropped the bags off and went to a bedroom with the sound of the ocean waves. She opened the door and saw that Marie was still asleep in the bed. Tashira went in and opened the window. Marie was hooked up to machines that beeped really softly. Leo and the others went on their journey and were to return today. Tashira went to change the medicine bag.

"Marie, you need to wake up already. Leo is coming back to see you and see how well you have healed," Tashira whispered. Alexander knocked the door and let Leo and Percy in. Jason and Piper and Annabeth stayed at the door and watched. Leo kissed Marie's forehead as he went to sit next to her. Another girl came in and helped Tashira change Marie's bandages. Annabeth kept looking away from the girl.

"Everyone, you have met Annabeth's twin sister, right? Her name is Laurette," Tashira said. Laurette looked at everyone and gave a quick nod to them.

"You never mentioned that you had a twin sister," Piper said.

"She and I just met not too long ago. She is friends with Jason and Marie from the other camp," Annabeth said. Laurette left the room with the used bandages and then came back with tea and some snacks.

"When is Marie to wake up from this coma?" Percy asked. Marie gave out a sigh and then went silent.

"She is showing signs of waking up soon. But, I am not sure on when she will truly wake up," Tashira said. Leo ran his fingers over Marie's cheek and stared at her gentle, sleeping face.

Laurette was putting the laundry out to dry as Jason came out. He was reading a book in Latin from the library. Laurette was listening to her professor's lecture from earlier that day. Jason looked up from his book and smiled as he watched the sun make Laurette glow.

"There she stands under the sun as it radiates her and makes her glow like the gods. She stands as if she does not know how much she makes the men swoon," Jason said. Laurette took out an ear bud as she turned and smiled at Jason.

"Still a lady's man like your father, I see. That will never change," Laurette giggled. Jason sat on the fountain edge and then he smiled up at Laurette.

"I am different from my father in many ways. I have only been with two ladies. The first was Marie and the current girl is Piper. What about you, daughter of Minerva?" Jason asked.

"I am still the smart girl and have not really dated any men. I saw one guy at the Greek camp and he was really cute," Laurette said as she sat with Jason.

"Good, the bookworm needs to get out and explore the world," Jason teased. Laurette laughed as she lightly punched Jason in the arm. "Ouch, you got stronger since the last time we were together."

"Thank you, it is all in my training with Lupa. She has me doing different things for exercise," Laurette said.

"How is everyone back at home, anyways? Any of them miss Marie and me?" Jason asked.

"Some people miss you and Marie. They remember you two being inseparable. But, they do not miss the tag team battles," Laurette said. She handed Jason a picture of the campers at the Roman camp. Everyone was holding up their special weapons and making faces to the camera. "Life is still the same without you two. Nothing has changed and Lupa likes it that way."

"I would think so. She never was one for changing how camp was to be run," Jason said. Leo and Piper ran to Marie's room. They entered and found Marie sitting up against the window. She had her hair in a loose braid and was trying drinking tea.

"MARIE!" Leo and Piper exclaimed. Marie smiled as they ran to give her hugs. Laurette and Jason entered the room with a smile.

"Hello everyone, it is nice to see all the happy faces. Laurette, you look good," Marie said. Laurette and Jason sat next to her as Leo and Piper went to tell the others. "How is everyone at the camp doing?"

"They are doing great and there are some people who miss you and Jason. I am actually here to help you two with whatever you need," Laurette said.

"The sweet daughter of Minerva does not seem excited to go into battle with her old team mates," Jason said.

"It is alright, you are with your pals, the daughter of Neptune and the son of Jupiter. Everything will go back to the way it once was," Marie giggled. She, Jason and Laurette reminisced on their past and told stories of what happened away from camp. Percy ran in and attacked Marie with brotherly love.

"THANK THE GODS YOU ARE ALIVE AND AWAKE! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED FOR WEEKS ABOUT YOU! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Percy shouted. Laurette giggled as she watched the siblings interact together and get along really well. She looked over to her sister to see that Annabeth was smiling at her.

"Percy, I am fine now," Marie said. "We should head back home and then try to get some things done there. We need to finish up some school over there too."

**Chapter Eleven**

Marie and Laurette walked up the steps to one of the schools that they were attending. Percy and Annabeth were attending school in upper New York City with Piper. Jason, Laurette, Marie and Leo were attending school in midtown New York City. Marie saw the statue of Poseidon in the art department. She went up to it and put her hand close to it.

"You are not allowed to touch that," Jason said. Marie spun around and stuck her tongue at him. Jason laughed and he led Marie to their mythology class. Laurette was already seated with a few empty seats next to her. Leo joined them as the professor was walking into the room.

"Welcome to Mythology class 101. I am your teacher, Mr. Watanabe. I just moved to New York from Japan and have been a teacher for ten years. I am fluent in English and have lived her in America before," the teacher said. Marie opened her notebook and began to draw symbols of the gods. Jason looked over and wrote something on her paper.

'My dad said that you are being annoying with bothering your dad about be able to see him.'

'Maybe your dad should be nice and let my family see him before I leave to camp to help with the new people coming in.'

'Marie, be nice and leave your dad alone. He is not even supposed to talking to you after he gave you your new eye.'

'I am sorry, Jason, he is just never there for me.'

'None of our parents are there for us.'

"Might I ask what seems to be very important that has been keeping your attention?" Watanabe asked. The students snickered around the room. Marie removed her notebook from sight and then smiled.

"My friend and I were discussing how the Romans took the Greek gods as their own and changed their names. Is it true that the gods started to become two different people?" Marie said.

"That is what was told, yes. People during the time period believed that the gods were beginning to become more Roman than they were Greek. This made the people think that the Greek gods were becoming two people or as we call today, bipolar," Watanabe said. Marie looked at Jason with a large smile. Laurette shook her head and then she looked over her book.

Marie walked into the apartment with bags of groceries in her hands. Laurette and Jason helped her get them into the kitchen and they heard the televisions on. Jason looked to see Piper, Leo and Nico. Nico wore a Three Days Grace shirt, black skinny jeans, Vans, and his black hair was combed back out of his face. Laurette blushed once she saw him and she tried to run out the room. Jason grabbed her and flung her at Nico. Nico caught her and they stared at each other as they blushed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marie exclaimed as she ran to sit on Leo's lap. They shared a quick kiss and smiled.

"We wanted to see how everyone was doing," Piper said. Marie gave her a hug and the girls shared a long laugh. Jason walked over to Laurette and Nico.

"So, this is the lucky guy that caught our little Laurette's heart! You are a very lucky man to catch this lady," Jason said. Marie shook her head as she went over to Jason.

"Jase, she is falling in love for the first time. Let her be, man," Marie said. She put her arm around Jason's shoulder and then he laughed. Laurette smacked Jason and Marie's abdomen and they went to make dinner. Leo followed Marie and he pulled her to her bedroom. It was full of pictures of the ocean and beaches.

"Marie, I have wanted to do this for a very long time now. I love you, Charitomene Jackson, with all my heart. This is a big step for the both of us and it should be a lot harder for me to do this. Will you, Charitomene Jackson, marry me?" Leo asked. He dropped to one knee and pulled out a fire opal ring with a little sapphire. Marie gasped as Leo slid the ring over her ring finger.

"Yes, I will marry you, on the beach as the sun sets. We can get a house not far from the beach and own a garage together," Marie said. Leo stood up and they kissed each other. "I love you, Leo, never leave me."

"I promise to never leave you," Leo whispered into Marie's hair. They went into the kitchen and Piper came running out.

"Jason proposed to me!" Piper squealed. Marie squealed as the two showed their rings. Laurette and Nico came in with big smiles.

Marie heard the phone ring and Jason's large feet, clomp to the phone. He answered it and then it was quiet. Marie pulled the covers over her head and then tried to settle deep into her covers. Jason came into her room and then he sat on her bed.

"Marie, get up, the call is for you," Jason said. Marie took the phone and she sat up.

"Hello, this Marie," she said.

"Hello, this is Detective Gerber and I am calling on behalf of your brother and your boyfriend. They were reported missing earlier this morning by a Piper and Annabeth. Once I hung up, a few hours later, Piper went missing," the caller said. Marie dropped the phone and she covered her mouth. Jason picked it up and then heard the news. Laurette ran in and then hugged Marie. Nico was standing at the door with his eyes to the floor. Marie cried into Laurette's shoulder and she held onto her. Jason returned and he hugged the girls.

"I am so sorry, Marie, we will find them. I promise to you that we will find them," Laurette said.


End file.
